The Sun In Her Hair
by TurboNerd
Summary: A short fluffy AR fic


Disclaimer: I like to play with things that don't belong to me!

A/N: I recently posted a rather sad fic – so here's a happy one. If you want to imagine that this is connected to the other that's cool – but I doubt I'll add anything to _It's Better to Have Lost_, it was meant to be just what it is now. For all my fellow Adama/Roslin shippers – do not fret, I've got lots of ideas in my head about those two (Muwhahaha!).

Now the lesson here is to not ask when or where or how they got here (because I know somebody is going to hate the ambiguous "long time ago"), but to enjoy the fact that it's them together, you know, _like that_.

_The Sun in Her Hair_

_Caprica City River walk a long time ago:_

"He's looking again." A brunette said to the red-head sitting on the bench beside her.

The red-head rolled her eyes. "I don't care Val." She continued to stare into the water in the pond before her.

"Oh Laura, how can you not care that _he's _staring at you." Val complained as she gestured across the pond, an action that got her arm swatted down by Laura.

Laura stole a glance across the pond at a uniformed man who was indeed looking her way. "_He's _not my type."

"I don't think there is a 'your type'."

Laura shot Val and irritated look and stood up, slipping her feet back into her sandals and walking away.

"Laura wait." Val called as she ran to catch up with her friend. "Laura" she called again when she was ignored. Still nothing. She reached out and grabbed Laura's arm which got her another dirty look but stopped her. "Go say 'hi' or I'll never let it go." The threat was a bit desperate but she knew Laura would thank her later.

Laura raised an eyebrow, her friend took it upon herself to be Laura's personal matchmaker. Val meant what she said – Laura would never hear the end of it if she didn't at least say 'hi'. "Fine." Laura huffed. "But 'hi' and that's the end of it."

Val grinned. "You'll thank me later." She said in a sing-song voice.

"I doubt that." Laura turned and found the man still sitting on the bench. She took a few steps and realized Val wasn't staying behind. "No Val, you stay here." She said quickly, silencing her protests with a raised hand.

"You know, you are no fun sometimes."

"I can live with that."

Laura left her friend and crossed the park. She examined the man sitting on the bench closely as she approached him. Head to toe he was military, but unlike most of her friends, she didn't fall for the allure of a man in uniform. She knew better than to become some soldier's shore leave lay.

She stopped at the opposite end of the soldier's bench. He looked up at her and she was disarmed by a broad smile and charming gray-blue eyes causing her to smile sheepishly. Alarmed by her reaction, she quickly regained her composure. "I'm only saying 'hi' to keep my friend over there from tormenting me – you're not getting lucky so just say 'hi' back so I can get this over with."

Her face was flushed and her hair shone like copper in the Caprican sun. Her pale green dress rested comfortably on her fair skin. She propped her hands on her hips and he grinned. "You're shooting me down and I don't even know your name."

He wasn't looking at her like a conquest – which disarmed her further. "I'm Laura." She said shortly, thrusting her hand awkwardly in his direction.

He leaned across the bench and took her hand. "Nice to meet you Laura, I'm Bill Adama."

She nodded and looked down at her hand which he'd failed to release. "Um"

"Oh, sorry."

Laura folded her hands behind her back and glanced over at Val who was nodding her in Bill's direction.

"Would you like to go for a walk Laura?"

"What?" She jerked her eyes back to him.

"Just a walk" He added.

"Ok" She didn't smile but looked at him suspiciously. She didn't really know why she agreed in the first place. She glance back at Val as they walked toward the river and got an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Does she do this to you often?"

Laura grinned at him. "It's her hobby."

Bill laughed softly. He was glad she continued to smile.

The two of them walked slowly along the riverside. The sun was fading behind the horizon and a soft breeze blew across the river. Laura stopped and looked over the railing into the water. He watched her but kept a comfortable amount of distance between them. She was beautiful.

Laura was aware that her companion was staring and a part of her was enjoying it. She closed her eyes as a breeze blew her hair away from her face. She was still a woman, after all – she enjoyed the attention of a handsome man, she just had ridiculously high standards.

They barely knew each other yet there was something that drew them together – they liked each other.

"What are you staring at?" She asked, finally breaking the silence.

"The way your hair catches the sunlight."

It wasn't the answer she expected. She looked up and blushed when he smiled warmly at her. "So you think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes, I do." He replied, holding her eyes and moving closer.

"And why is that?"

A smile again tugged at his lips – she was delightful. "I don't know – there's something about you, I just do."

She smiled as he tripped over his words. She found comfort in the fact that he didn't have a ready-made line for her question. She was letting her guard down, which was why she let him step into her personal space and touch her face lightly. He cupped her face and kissed her lightly. In no time she'd slung her arm around his neck and returned the kiss. The passion with which she returned the gesture surprised her more than the fact that she was enjoying it so completely.

She pulled away, breathless. "It's getting late – I have to go." She backed away and he clasped her hand and held it.

"I want to see you again."

"Look me up next you're on Caprica then."

"But-" she slipped from his grasp and disappeared into the dusk. "I don't know your last name." he continued aloud.

_Battlestar _Galactica _many years later..._

Laura Roslin never forgot her momentary encounter with Bill Adama. She had been swept away by the young soldier. The memory warmed her and, even though she never saw him again, she remembered the young man she hardly knew with fondness.

Part of her was disappointed when he didn't remember her when met him for the second time aboard his ship, but she kept it to herself. Obviously she'd not made the impression on him that he did on her. In fact, she pushed her memory and the feelings associated with it to the back of her mind – she had bigger problems.

It had resurfaced as she sat on the opposite end of the Commander's couch. She allowed a small smile as she studied him – finding the remnants of his younger self and those disarming blue eyes.

"What?" He'd noticed her gaze.

She looked away and blushed. "Nothing."

"I didn't say anything because I didn't think you remembered – but I don't think you ever forgot either."

Laura smiled.

"Caprica City, the River walk – I was on leave. You shot me down immediately if I remember correctly." He continued.

"I did indeed but you persisted. I didn't think I'd made much of an impression, considering I never heard from you again." She raised an eyebrow.

Bill got up and repositioned himself next to her on the couch. "You never told me your last name."

"Surely not."

"Yeah."

Laura covered her mouth to stifle the laugh she'd let escape.

She was beautiful when she laughed. He couldn't help but take her face lightly in one hand. She immediately grew still and caught his eyes. He knew better than to kiss his boss but leaned in and pressed his lips against hers anyway.


End file.
